Owners And Their Pets
by DC-Kitty21
Summary: Isabella gets a new pet. Turns out she's also an agent. Will she help Perry get Phineas and Isabella together? Wow, I suck at summarys. I'm sure you'll like it! RnR!...plz? Phinabella!
1. Chapter 1

**~Heyy! My first PnF fanfic! Hope ya likey! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write it?~**

It was a beautiful day in Danville. Phineas and Ferb we're under their big tree thinking.

"Ferb? What should we do today?" Ferb shrugged.

"Hey, Phineas! What'cha doin?" Isabella saaid as she walked into the yard.

"Hey Isabella! Nothing much, we still have no idea what we should do." Phineas said.

"Well, guess what!" Isbella said excitedly.

"What?"

"I got a new pet!" Isabella stepped aside and revealed an adorable white fluffy cat. Her left eye was light green and her right eye was light blue. She had a small puff of hair on her head and a big pink bow like Isabella's.

"Awww! She's so cute!"Phineas said and walked over to it along with Ferb.

"Her name is Avalon." Isabella said. Avalon meowed. Ferb scratched Avalon under her chin.

"Hey! Maybe she'll get along with Perry!" Phineas suggested. "Perry!" He called.

Perry woke up and jumped off his bed and went outside. He walked over to Phineas.

"Hey, boy! We like you to meet Avalon." Perry chattered and Avalon meowed.

"Aww, they're friends already." Isabella said and smiled.

"Hey! Maybe we can build a pet fun house! You know, for pets!" Phineas said and smiled.

"Great idea, Phineas!" Isabella said.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas said to Ferb.

"Hey,where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Where's Avalon?" Isbella added.

Perry and Avalon walked behind the tree. Avalon put on her fedora. Perry did also.

Translation!

"Hello, Agent P. I'm Agent K. Major Monogram sent me here." Avalon saluted. Perry saluted back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent K. Follow me." Perry said and opened a small door behind the tree and walked in followed by Avalon.

"Good Morning Agent P! And Agent K! Glad you're here!" Major Monogram said. Agent K saluted.

"Avalon will be your new partner Agent P, since she lives across the street and Agent Pinky already has a partner." MM cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Dr. Doof is up to no good again. He has built an inator on his balcony and it looks dangerous! Put a stop to him! Monogram out." Agent P and Agent K jumped on Perry's small ship and flew out his lair.

"This is amazing Phineas!" Isabella said as she looked at the design.

"Well, lets get this started." Phineas said.

"Oooh, look at them. Planning their evil invention. One day, you boys will get busted!" Candace said looking out the window with binoculors.

"Candace. honey, who are you talking to?" Linda asked.

"No one." Candace answered.

"Well, Im off to do my hair done."

"Im in charge right?"

"Yes, Candace, you're in charge."

"Yes!" Candace opened the slide door to the back yard. "Mom says Im in charge!"

* * *

Perry knocked down the door and posed.

"Ah, Perry The Platypus!" Dr. Doof said. Then Avalon jumped and did a flip and landed next to Perry.

"And..a..cat.." Doof said confused. "Aww, Perry The Platypus, you got yourself a girlfriend!" Perry and Avalon went wide eyed and moved away from each other.

"Maybe not, oh! She's your new partner! Luckily, I set up two traps!" Doof pressed a button and Perry was trapped in a giant hat and Avalon was trapped in a scarf.

" 'What is he up to?' you may ask. Well, there's a hat and matching scarf convention and my neighbor Aaron says he's got the most matching clothing style then I do. So sick of it! And he's going to the convention and Im planning on ruining his outfit." Doof walked over to his invention. "Behold! The MisMatch-Inator!"

Perry tried to get out of the hat but he couldn't. Avalon thought for a bit. She used her fluffy tail to tickle Perry's bill. Perry was confused then he started to gasp and he sneezed. He flew out of the hat and landed feet first. He grabbed a loose end of Avalon's scarf trap and spinned it. She spinned and Perry caught her. Avalon smiled nervously and Perry blushed. Avalon shook it away and both ran up to Dr. D.

* * *

Then in the fun house there was a competition where the owners and pets show off with matching oufits. Candace walked out and froze.

"What is going on! Oh, I'm tellin' mom!" Candace ran out without another word.

"Phineas! The animals and their owners love this place! Too bad Perry and Avalon are not here." Iasbella said. "I can't believe I lost my pet on my first day."

"Don't worry Isabella! They'll come eventually." Phineas said.

"Thanks, Phin." Isabella hugged him. _Phin? I like it. Maybe I'll give her a nickname too._ Phineas thought.

"No problem, Izzy." Isabella smiled.

"You're the best friend ever, Phin!" Isbella said and gave Phineas a kiss on his cheek. Phineas blushed.

"N-no, problem, I-Isabella." Pihneas stuttered. Isabella blushed.

* * *

Perry eventually destroyed the inator, but there was a beam headed towards a certain house. Perry jumped on the balcony rail ready with his jetpack. He held out his hand for Avalon and she took it and they flew away.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!...AND AVALON THE KITTY!"

Perry smirked and Avalon smiled. They landed behind the tree in the Flynn-Fletcher yard. The beam hit the Owner and Pet Fun House and the pets and owners clothes in the competition were not matched. Everyone got mad and walked out of the fun house.

"MOM! MOM!" Candace found her mom finished with her hair in the salon. "Mom! Phineas aand Ferb build a Owner and Pet Fun House in the backyard! Hurry! You gotta see it!" She said pulling Linda by the hand and headed to their backyard.

"Oh well." Phineas said and then a service guy came out of nowhere.

"Hello, boys and girl. I would like to take your Fun House for a theme park we're working on."

"Sure, go ahead." Soon the fun house was gone.

"Mom! See? See!" Candace and Linda ran into the yard to see nothing. "But! But!"

"Come on, Candace, maybe you need a haircut."

Then Perry and Avalon walked out in their pet mode.

"Avalon!" Isabella said and picked her up.

"See? I told you, Izzy." Phineas said.

"Yes, yes you did." Isbella giggled.

Later

"Hey, um, Isabella?" Phineas called.

"Yes Phin?" Isabella said.

"I j-just wanted to know, if uh that kiss earlier," _Oh no, he's disgusted _Isabella thought. "mean anything?"

"Well, what do you want it to mean?" Isabella asked worriedly.

"Well, its just that, I..kind of, sort of, felt something-''

''Like a spark?" Isabella asked.

"Y-ya how'd you know?"

"I-I felt one too..."

"Y-You d-did?"

"Uhh, y-ya, but you know, i-it doesn't matter."

"I-it doesn't?" They stood there in silence.

"Oh my gosh for crying out loud." Perry said and gestured Avalon to follow him and they started to run crazily around Phineas and Isabella.

"No, Perry"

"Avalon!"

They tried catching them but they couldn't. Avalon went over to Phineas and Perry went to Isabella. Phineas tired to get Perry while Isabella tried to get Avalon they both crashed into eachother. Perry and Avalon ran away. Phineas was on top of Isabella. Their hearts raced.

"S-sorry, Izzy." Phineas said but he was hypnotized by Isabella's beautiful blue eyes.

"No, it's okay, Phin." Isabella said. Phineas got up and helped Izzy get up.

"Um, Izzy?"

"Yes, Phineas?"

"D-do you wanna, go to the movies with me tommorow?" Phineas asked. Isabella's heart skipped beats.

"Yes, yes I will go to the movies with you, Phin." She said as calm as possible and kissed him on the cheek. Perry and Avalon gave eachother high fives. Phineas blushed.

"Come on, Avalon lets go home." Isbella said and Avalon followed her home. Phineas watched her with a dreamy face. Perry chattered.

"W-what? I not staring at her! Pfft! Ya right. Even if I was that doesn't mean I like her. Pfft, no!" Phineas said nervously. Perry rolled his eyes.

**~Soo? Did ya guys like it? Chapter 2 coming very soon! And should I make a little romantic moment for Perry and Avalon? It's okay if you guys don't like them as a couple! And sorry it's kind of bad, I was in a hurry cuz I really wanted to publish this! Plz Review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Thank you guys for all your reviews! I'm soo happy you guys love this story! And sorry I didn't update in a week, I had a busy week since I have CSTs on Tuesday. (For those of you who don't know what that is, its the biggest test of the school year)Oh! I guess I'll make that romantic moment between Perry and Avalon ^^ Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!~**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! click

Phineas yawned and stretched out his arms which woke up Perry who was sleeping next to Phineas. Perry chattered.

"Good morning, Perry." Phineas said and petted his pet platypus.

"Oh ya! Today's the day I'm going on a date with Isabella!" Phineas said happily. Perry chattered.

"D-did I say date? Hehe, noo! I meant to the movies. Hehe." Phineas corrected. Perry rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Phineas! Are ya ready?" Isabella said in her what'cha doin tone as she walked into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"I-Isabella, uh, ya, l-let's go." Phineas said nervously. Isabella was wearing a strapless pink shirt under a white vest and a pink skirt. Woah...now it looks like a date.

Avalon walked out behind Isabella with a red bow around her neck and the puff of hair in a curl.

"You don't mind if I bring Avalon along,do you?" Isabella asked.

"Huh? Oh! No! Not a problem! Perry cn come too!" Phineas said and picked up the platypus.

"Great!" Isabella said.

As they were walking to the movie theater...

Translation!

Perry was staring at Avalon.

"Can you stop staring at me? I didn't ask to be like this!" Avalon said. Perry blushed and shook his head.

"What do you mean? You look great!" Perry complimented.

"Thanks, but, this is not my style. I mean really? Curly locks!" Avalon said as she twisted her puff of hair.

"Well, I think you look very pretty." Perry said nervously. Avalon smiled.

"Thanks, Perry." Avalon said. Perry smiled. Then his watch started beeping and he answered it. Then MM appeared.

"Agent P! Dr. Doofenshmirtz has built another inator! He is about to activate it! Hurry Agents!" MM disappeared. Perry and Avalon looked at eachother worriedly.

"Hey, look Isabella!" Phineas said and pointed to a fair.

"The Fun Fair is here! Oh, Phineas, can we catch that movie later? Let's enjoy the fair!" Isabella pleaded.

"Ya, okay." Phineas said. Isabella pulled him into the fair.

* * *

Perry jumped over the rail and landed on the balcony. Avalon landed her paws on the rail and flipped over to land next to perry.

"Ah ha!" Dr. D said and a small cage trapped both Perry and Avalon.

"Perry The Platypus and Avalon The Kitty. You know, why do they call you Kitty, can't they just call you Cat like Avalon The Cat I just don't get it!" Doof said. Avalon raised an eyebrow in cofunsion and looked and Perry. He shrugged.

"Anyway! My brother Roger is doing a speech in the Fun Fair and I have built the Fool-Inator!" Doof ran up five stairs and sat on a chair connected to the inator.

"He will make a fool of himself! And when I give the correct speech, I will become the ruler of the TRI-STATE AREA!"

"Wait, Avalon, you can fit through these bars! We can get out of here." Perry whispered.

"Oh, good idea!" Avalon carefully pput her body through the bars and out.

"Okay, the remote is over there." Perry pointed to the remote which was resting on the ground next to Dr. D. Avalon sneeked behind the inator. She looked over her shoulder and Dr. D was rubbing his hands together. Avalon walked on all four to the remote silently. She reached out her paw just a few inches away from the remote and-

"Avalon look out!" Avalon looked up and Doofensmirtz hit her with a ray gun. Avalon stumbled back and didn't move.

"I don't think so little kitty-cat." Dr. Doof said and laughed. Perry looked around him and found a laser gun. He used it to burn some bars. He got out and attacked Dr. D. Doof fell on his back and Perry knocked over the inator. He picked up Avalon and jumped off the balcony.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Perry landed near the fair with Avalon in his arms. Her eyes blinked.

"Avalon? Are you okay?" Perry asked.

"Ow, ya just a headache." Avalon said and rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"Well, Doofenschmirtz hit you with some ray gun, but luckily the inator is destroyed." Perry said.

"Oh great! Now, can you put me down?" Avalon said.

"Oh, ya, sorry." Perry said and let Avalon stand. She wobbled alittle and Perry caught her be her torso as she held on to his shoulders. They looked up and stared at each others eyes.

Perry's POV

Wow, her blue and green eyes are beautiful. They sparkled in the sun light. I smiled slyly. I can see her blush beneath her soft white fur. Maybe this was to much. I let her go.

"S-sorry, um" I said trying to think of the right words to say. "Let's go back to Phineas and Isabella."

"Y-ya," was all she said. I got on my four legs and ran off. When I found the two lovebirds, I looked back to see if Avalon was behind me. But she wasn't there. Where is she? I looked around but I couldn't find her. I was about to run off and look for her but Phineas cut me off.

"Perry? There you are, boy!" He said. I growled. He picked me up and stroked my head. I need to find Avalon. What if Doof caught her? Or maybe she's just lost. Either way, I've got to find her.

"Hey, Izzy, want to ride the Wirl A' Round?" Phineas asked. It was my chance. I tried to break free of Phineas' hug, but he was holding me too tight.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Isabella said. Phineas put me down, patted my back and ran off with Isabella. I wited til they were out of sight to run away. I looked on rides, food stands, the arcade, but I couldn't find her. I decide to go to Doof's building to see if she was there. I put on my jetpack and flew to Doof's place. I landed on the balcony and hid behind a plant vase. I looked over my shoulder and there she was. She was looking down, ashamed probably. She took off..her fedora? What was going on? Doof walked over to her and gave her a head set.

"Great! Now, remember, you must obey..or else." What? Obey who? What will happen if she doesn't? She nodded. I moved to get a better view but tipped over the vase and broke. Doof and Avalon looked at Perry.

"Get him!" Doof commanded. Avalon looked at me with teary eyes. "What are you waiting for, scaredy cat? Demolish him!" Avalon shut her eyes and opened them which were glaring at me. Why was she doing this? She touched her head set, pressing a button, and took some steps back. She ran towards me and I jumped away. We started martial art fighting. Then I grabbed her paw from my face.

"Avalon, why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"You don't need to know!" She said and grabbed my arm with her free paw and flipped me over. I landed on my back. Pain went down my spine. I managed to stand up.

"Avalon, I can help you.." I said.

"I don't want your help!" She said and charged towards me. I jumped over her and landed behind her. I grabbed her arm and waist and spun her around.

"You need my help! You're working for Doof! What about Isabella and your family? Why are you doing this?" She tugged her pws out of mine and glared at me.

"Beacuase if I don't Doof will-" She stopped mid sentence and went silent.

"Go." She said but I didn't move. "GO!"

I had shock look on my face. I ran to the end of the balcony and jumped off.

Normal POV

Dr. Doof walked over to the balcony.

"Forget it, he can't do anything. Now, I will rule the Tri-State Area with a new inator...but I need to think about a plan. Anyway, with your help, Avalyne-" -Avalon moaned in a questioning tone- "what? You're evil now, you need a new name, right?" 'Avalyne' rolled her eyes. She walked to the balcony and looked over the fair. She looked down.

* * *

Perry ran through the streets of Danville trying to get to the Flynn-Fletcher house. His head was filled with questions. Is she working for him now? Why? Was I...tricked? I need to talk to Major Monogram. When he got there he used one of his secret entrances to his lair. He quickly turned on his communicator screen and MM appeared.

"Agent P! Is there a problem? Where's Agent K?" Perry looked down. "D-Doofenschmirtz has her? What? But she's skilled! And intellegent! How could she get captured!"

"Maybe he used her weakness." Carl suggested.

"Carl, how would he know her weakness in such little time? We have to get her back!"

* * *

"I had a lot of fun today Phineas." Isabella said. She hasn't stop blushing since they left the fair and they started to hold hands.

"So did I, Izzy." Phineas said. He started to lean toward her with his eyes half closed. Isabella frooze and he leaned closer. They were inches away until they heard a growling noise. They turned to see Perry just standing there with a red ribbon. Isabella looked confused and picked up the ribbon. Once she analized it, she went wide eyed.

"This is Avalon's ribbon! Where is she Perry?" She asked him. Perry looked down and didn't answer. Isabella's eyes started get teary.

"Ph-Ph-" She started to say between sobs. Phineas hugged her.

"Shhh, its okay Isabella."

"Okay? Phineas I only had her for not even a whole day and she's already lost! I'm a horrible pet owner!" Isabella sobbed loudly. Phineas hugged her tightly.

"No, Izzy. Your a great owner! I mean, you still have Pinky! And you know how cats are, they love adventure. She'll come back." Phineas tried to say calmly. Isbella looked up at him.

"Phineas, Perry brought her ribbon, which is supposed to be around her neck. She's gone!" Isabella looked down. Phineas raised her head by her chin.

"Don't say that. We'll find her don't worry." Phieas said. He looked into her dark blue eyes. "Okay?"

Isabella nodded. "Okay.." She hugged him again and they stayed that way.

Perry hated to lie to his owner. But he had no choice until he saves Avalon. He watched as Phineas hugged Isabella and she sobbed on his chest. He hugged her tightly and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Let me take you home." Phineas said and took her hand. Perry smiled to himself as they walked away.

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you for awhile, Izzy?" Phineas asked as they walked up the two steps to Isabella's house.

"Um, I," She sobbed, ''I-It's okay, P-Phineas." Phineas hugged her tightly.

"How 'bout for five minutes?" He asked. Isabella looked at him.

"Okay, if you want." Isabella said. Once they got passed Isabella's worried mother, they went into Isabella's room. Izzy sat on her bed and crossed her legs. Phineas sat next to her.

"Everything with be fine, Izzy." Phineas said. Isabella looked up at him and smiled.

''Thank you, Phineas." Izzy said and moved closer to him.

'For what?" He asked.

"For being you. For being the most sweetest best friend ever." Izzy smiled and Phineas lifted her chin.

"I will always be there for you, Izzy." Phineas smirked and Isabella stared into his eyes. Her heart was beating faster. "Becuase I love you. You're my best friend." Isabella's heart slowed down. She tried to smile. Was she all that is to him? Just a best friend? "Thats why I wouldn't mind doing this." He leaned in and placed his lips softly on hers. Her eyes were wide open as she took this by surpirse. The kiss was soft at first but then it started to get passionate. Isabella returned the kiss and Phineas cupped her cheek.

Phineas POV

I am KISSING Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! My best friend and my secret crush! It was a sweet sensation. My heart skipped a beat in every movement. I wish we didn't need oxegen, 'cause we had to seperate. I looked into her eyes. I hope she's not freaked out or anything. I was about to opened my mouth but Isabella had pressed her lips against mine. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I kissed back. I fell back on the bed and she was on top of me. She smiled shyly at me and I smirked. I moved a lock of hair from her face and kissed her again.

"I love you, Izzy." I told her. Her eyes twinkled.

"Y-You do?" She sounded surprised. I just kissed her! I nodded and played with her hair.

"Isabella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. My heart filled with hope. She stared at me at first, but then she stared grinning and nodding.

"Yes, Phin! Yes I will!" She said and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "And I love you too."

**~*SQUEAL!* Did you guys like it? I told you this chapter would be better =P Why is Avalon working for Dr. D? What will Perry do? Will Phineas and Isabella's relationship last? Wait for next chapter to find out!~**


End file.
